Stolen Heart
by Nugua
Summary: Lilly gerät bei einem Alleingang in Gefahr. Scotty eilt zu ihrer Rettung...
1. Chapter 1

**_Autor:_** Nugua

_**Genre:**_ Action, Romance

**_Character:_** Scotty/Lilly

_**Timeline:**_ ein paar Monate nach s04e24 "Stalker"

_**Summary:**_ Lilly gerät bei einem Alleingang in Gefahr. Scotty versucht sie noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen, bevor etwas Schlimmes passiert. Wird er es schaffen?

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, weder die Serie noch die darin vorkommenden Personen! Ich borge mir alles nur kurz aus, um euch eine Freude zu machen ;-)_

* * *

**Stolen Heart**

Scotty konnte nicht glauben, was soeben geschehen war. Was die nochmalige Auswertung aller Beweise ergeben hatte. Nämlich, dass sie die ganze Zeit über falsch gelegen hatten, und sich an der Nase herum führen ließen. Von einem Kerl, der sich geradezu auffällig bereitwillig hatte festnehmen lassen und dessen Vorstrafenregister für sich allein sprach. Er hatte bei den Verhören fröhlich aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und sie hatten sich von seinen Angebereien und detailgetreuen bunt geschmückten Schilderungen über den Tathergang einwickeln lassen. Ein herber Rückschlag und wie sich nun herausstellte ein fataler Fehler.

Die Einzige, die sich von den blumigen Erzählungen des Hauptverdächtigen nicht hatte in die Irre führen lassen, war Lilly gewesen. Sie hatte den Betrug bemerkt und seitdem wiederholt versucht ihn und die anderen Kollegen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie falsch lagen. Das der wahre Mörder von drei jungen Frauen noch immer auf freien Fuß war. Doch ihrem bekannt guten Spürsinn zum Trotz, waren sie nicht darauf eingegangen und hatten statt dessen versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht immer so kompliziert sein musste, dass man auch einfach mal Glück haben konnte. Wie falsch sie doch gelegen hatten.

Allerdings erklärte das noch lange nicht, warum sie nun so leichtsinnig war und auf eigene Faust ihre Ermittlungen weiterführte. Ganz ohne Begleitschutz. Nicht nur, dass das eigentlich verboten war, sondern dazu auch noch extrem gefährlich. Sich allein in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben, war wohl kaum das, was er von ihr erwartet hätte. Wieso also hatte sie das getan? Hatte sie denn gar nichts aus dem, einige Monate zurückliegenden, Jacobi-Fall gelernt? Dem Fall, bei dem sie nach einer Geiselnahme niedergeschossen worden war. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und sie wäre gestorben. Nur um ein Haar hatte er sie damals nicht verloren - er und der Rest des Teams.

Nur ungern dachte Scotty an jenen Tag zurück, denn es bereitete ihm auch heute noch ungeheure seelische Qualen auch nur kurz an diesen grausamen Moment zu denken, in dem er erkennen musste, dass eben nicht noch mal alles gut gegangen war. Die bloße Erinnerung daran, als er Lilly blutend an der Tür lehnen sah, mit starren schockgeweihteten Augen, schnürte ihm jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue die Luft ab und ließ sein Herz schmerzlich zusammenziehen, wobei das beklemmende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit seinen Körper wie eine eisige Schicht überzog. Wie sie zitternd in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, bis zum Eintreffen der Rettungskräfte, so dünn und zerbrechlich, kein Zeichen mehr von ihrer eigentlichen Stärke und Willenskraft, während er seine Hand fest auf die Wunde gedrückt und ihr dabei unaufhörlich flehentlich ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, dass sie durchhalten solle, würde er wahrscheinlich seinen Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch ihr dieser Tag noch in den Knochen steckte. Wieso also dieser Alleingang? Wieso begab sie sich so unbedarft erneut in eine solche Situation?

Auch wenn er natürlich nicht wusste, ob es wieder zu einem derartigen Drama kam und vielleicht war Lil ja sogar besser als ihr brillanter Ruf, doch Scotty hatte ernsthafte Bedenken. Sein Herz hämmerte, als er - dem Signalgeheul seiner Sirene sei Dank - an einer Wagenkolonne vorbeijagte, die sich an einer roten Ampel angestaut hatte. Auf dem Beifahrersitz rutschte Nick, nicht weniger angespannt, nervös hin und her. Eben hatte er über Funk Verstärkung angefordert, jetzt murmelte er wieder leise vor sich hin, doch alles was Scotty daraus entnehmen konnte, waren die gleichen Befürchtungen und Hoffnungen die auch er hatte. Er versuchte sich lieber nicht auszumalen, was alles geschehen konnte, bis zu ihrer Ankunft. Was wenn dem Täter mittlerweile klar war, dass er auf Dauer nicht mit seiner Geschichte durchkam? Dass der Schwindel, den er mit seinem vorbestraften Kumpel ausgeheckt hatte, früher oder später auffliegen würde? Was wenn Ben Mitchell erkannte, dass er nun nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte? Würde er dann noch vor einem weiteren Mord zurückschrecken? Wohl kaum. Scotty kannte die Art

von Typen. Er würde eher noch eins oben drauf setzten und was käme ihm da gelegener als eine junge Frau, dazu noch Polizistin, die bereitwillig an seine Tür klopfte?

Scotty schlängelte sich weiter durch nicht enden wollende Autoschlangen, wechselte dabei geradezu slalommäßig die Spuren und bahnte sich unermüdlich einen Weg durch die dichtbefahrene Innenstadt. Der Weg kam ihm so lang vor, wie eine Tagesreise. Scheinbar Stunden waren vergangen, seit der letzten Beweisanalyse und der erschreckenden Erkenntnis, wer der wahre Mörder, der drei Frauen war. Unaufhörlich versuchten sie per Wahlwiederholung Lilly auf dem Handy zu erreichen, sie zu warnen und von der großen Dummheit abzuhalten, die sie gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Bisher jedoch blieben all ihre versuche ohne Erfolg. Lilly ging nicht ran. Vielleicht weil sie nicht konnte? Nicht durfte? Oder weil es bereits zu spät war? Nein! So etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sirene heulte unermüdlich und er wühlte sich mit ihrer Hilfe weiter durch den chaotischen Nachmittagsverkehr, wie ein Maulwurf durch die engen verschlungen Gänge seines unterirdischen Baus. Kautschukartig dehnten sich die Kilometer zunehmend in die Länge und nur langsam kam das am Rande der Stadt liegende Wohngebiet in Sicht, in dem das Haus des Killers stand, ganz unscheinbar inmitten anderer Vorstadtheime. Und mit Sicherheit ahnte keiner der unbescholtenen Anwohner, was sich gerade hinter den hübschen Mauern des Nachbarhauses abspielte und welches Monster in Wahrheit dort lebte. Ein Mann, der um den Schein zu wahren bestimmt immer sehr hilfsbereit und zuvorkommend gewesen war. Niemand von ihnen würde deshalb vermuten, dass sie Tür an Tür mit einem brutalen Mörder lebten, der aus Eifersucht nicht nur seine Frau, sondern auch noch zwei ihrer engsten Freundinnen getötet hatte. Und Lilly glaubte ernsthaft, dass sie so jemanden alleine stellen konnte?

Scotty bog rasant vom städtischen Highway, auf die weniger befahrene Nebenstraße ab, wobei sich Nick nur mit Mühe davor bewahren konnte nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe zu schlagen, aus der er einem wütenden Autofahrer nachgeblickt hatte, den sein Kollege knapp geschnitten hatte. Da hier weniger Menschen unterwegs waren und auch um den Verdächtigen nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, wenn sie mit Getöse näher kamen, schaltete er die Sirene kurzerhand ab. Die Rundumleuchte sollte Warnung genug sein für die neugierigen Anwohner, die immer wieder überrascht auf den gepflegten Gehwegen anhielten und dem zivilen Einsatzfahrzeug nachblickten, welches die Ruhe ihrer behüteten Vorstadtidylle störte.

Während er sich einen Weg durch die unzähligen, beinah identisch aussehenden, breiten Straßen suchte, betätige sein Kollege erneut die Wahlwiederholungstaste des Mobiltelefons, das in einer Freisprecheinrichtung auf dem Armaturenbrett stand. Doch außer einem beständigen Tuten war nichts zu hören. Definitiv kein gutes Zeichen, befand Scotty, und allmählich stiegen seine Sorgen ins unermessliche. Warum nur hatte sie niemand aufgehalten? Wo waren Kate und Will gewesen? Doch eigentlich war das unwichtig. Er wollte niemanden die Schuld zuschieben, wo er doch selber nicht da gewesen war, um es zu verhindern. Er selbst hatte zu spät erkannt, welche Dummheit Lilly in Begriff war zu begehen. Und er hoffte inständig, dass ihn das jetzt nicht teuer zu stehen kam.

Plötzlich verschwand das träge Tuten, was die Verbindung zum gewünschten Gesprächspartner signalisierte. So jäh und unerwartet, dass Scotty einen kleinen Schlenker fuhr und Nick beherzt zum Haltegriff über seinem Kopf fasste. Die dumpfen Geräusche eines entfernten Gespräches drangen an ihre Ohren. Furchtbar verzerrt und kaum verständlich. Nick betätigte umgehend die Lautsprechertaste, um die undeutlichen Worte besser verstehen zu können. Offenbar hatte Lilly das Telefonat in ihrer Manteltasche angenommen. Vermutlich hatte sie das Handy bei ihrer Ankunft auf stumm gestellt, jedoch mit Hilfe des Vibrationsalarm die unzähligen Anrufe mitbekommen und nun einen günstigen Moment gefunden, um es einzuschalten.

"Hey, nimm sofort die Hände aus den Taschen... langsam und so das ich sie sehen kann.", blaffte eine tiefe Männerstimme, durch den Stoff gedämpft, aus dem Lautsprecher. Ein kurzes Rascheln war daraufhin zu hören.

"Was hast du dadrin gesucht? Eine Ersatzwaffe?", schnauzte die Stimme weiter, wobei sie dem Handy allmählich näher zu kommen schien.

"Nein. Die, mit der Sie auf mich zielen, war meine Einzige.", entgegnete Lilly mit versucht ruhiger fester Stimme, doch Scotty spürte, dass sie innerlich vor Angst zitterte und Mühe hatte nicht ihre wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren. Gleichzeitig senkte sich ein tiefer schwarzer Schatten um sein Herz und ließ es schmerzlich zusammenkrampfen, da das was er die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatte, bereits eingetreten war.

"Was redest du da für einen gequirlten Mist, Schwester? Was versteckst du vor mir?" Bens Tonfall wurde allmählich genervter und wütender.

"Nichts.", beteuerte Lilly.

"Lüg mich nicht an!" Mitchell schrie und Scotty rechnete fast mit einer Tätlichkeit gegenüber seiner Partnerin. Das Herz schlug ihm nun bis zum Hals, während sein Blut förmlich in Wellen durch seinen Körper jagte.

"Los! Taschen ausleeren! Sofort!", blaffte er Lilly weiter an und sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Wieder ertönten die raschelnden Laute, als sie in ihre Manteltasche griff. Dann wurden die Umgebungsgeräusche schlagartig klarer, als sie das mobile Diensttelefon ans Tageslicht förderte.

Während sie gebannt dem Geschehen am anderen Ende der Leitung lauschten, schien das Wohngebiet mit jeder Sekunde größere Ausmaße anzunehmen und die Straße, die es zu erreichen galt, immer weiter in die Ferne zu rücken.

"Sieh an, was haben wir denn da? Wolltest wohl heimlich deine Freunde um Unterstützung bitten, Mäuschen?" Der gehässige Klang in der Stimme des Killers, ließ einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken der Detectives huschen.

Das Handy wechselte nun seinen Besitzer, zumindest konnte man das aus dem kurzen Kratzen in der Leitung entnehmen, als es Lilly unsanft aus der Hand gerissen wurde. "Nun, daraus wird nichts, Süße! Und jetzt verabschiede dich von deinen Leuten. Bye, Bye." Mit diesen letzten Worten, die er offenbar direkt in die Muschel gesprochen hatte, herrschte schlagartig Stille, dann ertönte das Besetztzeichen und verkündete so das Ende der Übertragung. Scottys Gedanken überschlugen sich fast, als er sich ausmalte, was dieser Ganove in der Zwischenzeit alles mit der zierlichen Frau anstellen konnte und eine Szenario war dabei schrecklicher als das andere.

Endlich erreichten sie die ersehnte Straße, in der das zweistöckige Einfamilienhaus dieses Verbrechers stand. Mit einer abrupten Bremsung hielt Scotty vor der Garagenzufahrt an und gleichzeit sprangen er und Nick mit gezogenen und entsicherten Waffen aus dem Wagen. Per Handzeichen machten sie sich aus, wer sich um welcher Seite des Hauses kümmern würde. Sein Kollege wollte die Vorderseite sichern, während Scotty durch den Garten auf die Rückseite schlich. Bei jedem Fenster, an dem er vorbei kam riskierte er einen kurzen Blick und spähte ins Innere des Hauses. Die ersten paar Mal war nichts auffälliges zu sehen, doch als er schließlich durch das geschlossene Wohnzimmerfenster sah, bot sich ihm ein erschreckend vertrautes Bild. Lilly stand, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und gehoben Armen, einem nervösen und äußerst bedrohlich wirkenden Ben Mitchell gegenüber - der Lauf ihrer Dienstwaffe auf ihren Oberkörper gerichtet. Er konnte sehen, dass sie mit ihm diskutierte, vermutlich versuchte sie ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser war, wenn er sich jetzt stellte.

Als Scotty noch überlegte, wie er sie am Besten und vor allem unbeschadet aus dieser Situation befreien konnte, ertönten in der Ferne unerwartet die Sirenen der Verstärkung. Ben sah sich nun hektisch um, die Waffe in seiner Hand zitterte bedenklich. Lillys Lippen formten die Worte: "Tun Sie es nicht, Ben!", doch Scotty konnte in dessen diabolisch blitzenden Augen förmlich ablesen, das er es jetzt erst recht tun würde.

Und er tat es auch. Noch im selben Augenblick zog er den Abzug durch und Scotty hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl die Welt um ihn herum sei stehen geblieben. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er die Kugel sehen, die sich in einer wirbelnden Bahn aus heißer Luft einen Weg durch den Raum bohrte und auf Lilly zu schnellte. So ein unscheinbares kleines Ding und doch so tödlich. Als es auf ihren Brustkorb auftraf, zuckte sie unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zusammen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und Schmerz und Scotty überkam mit einem Mal das beklemmende Gefühl eines Déja Vus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lil!" Scotty schrie gegen die geschlossene Fensterscheibe an. Nur langsam realisierte er, dass sich gerade etwas wiederholt hatte, von dem er gehofft hatte es nicht noch einmal zu erleben - nie wieder zu erleben. Der Anblick, wie Lilly von dem Geschoss niedergerissen wurde und reglos am Boden liegen blieb, zerriss ihm das Herz. An die nächsten Sekunden sollte er sich später kaum noch erinnern. Daran, wie er aufsprang und instinktiv die Hand hob und mit dem Schaft seiner Waffe die Fensterscheibe einschlug. Kaum das der Scherbenregen verebbt war, hechtete er anschließend durch den nun leeren Rahmen und fand sich kaum eine Sekunde später im Inneren des Hauses wieder. Mitten im Wohnzimmer - dem Schützen gegenüber. Das Überraschungsmoment verstrich viel zu schnell und der Arm des Killers schwenkte blitzartig herum und dieser feuerte ziellos einen weiteren Schuss ab. Doch Scotty hatte mit einer derartigen Reaktion gerechnet und ließ sich rechtzeitig auf die Knie fallen. Er spürte wie die Kugel nur knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg pfiff, ehe sie kaum einen Wimpernschlag später in eine recht kitschig wirkende Vase einschlug, die auf einem wackligen Regal neben dem Fenster stand. Scotty achtete jedoch nicht darauf, hob seinerseits reflexartig die Pistole und streckte den Täter mit einem gezielten Schuss nieder.

Im selben Moment, in dem der Mann den Boden erreichte, sprang auch die Haustür auf. Detective Vera, in Begleitung mehrerer Polizisten, die die Tür mit einer Ramme aufgestoßen hatten, kam hereingestürmt und sicherte umgehend den Kriminellen.

"Nick, wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen! Schnell!", rief Scotty unmittelbar seinem Kollegen zu. Das entsetze Gesicht, als der realisierte für wen dieser bestimmt war, sprach Bände, doch Scotty nahm davon keinerlei Notiz mehr und sah sich stattdessen nach Lilly um. Diese lag zwei Schritte entfernt von ihm, halb auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Mit zitternden Knien kroch er auf sie zu, nicht wissend was ihn erwarten würde.

Dann vernahm er ein dumpfes leises Röcheln aus ihrer Richtung. Neben ihr kniend berührte er sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.

"Lil?" Unsicher und mit schweißnassen Händen drehte er sie behutsam auf den Rücken. Sein Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung. Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen angsterfüllten Augen an, deren leuchtendes Blau hinter einem dünnen Tränenfilm verschwamm. Ihre Atmung ging schleppend und sie hielt ihre linke Hand fest auf ihren Brustkorb gedrückt. Das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzung konnte er allerdings durch den dunklen Mantelstoff nicht erkennen, doch die Position ihrer Hand verhieß nichts Gutes.

"Halt durch , Lil!", flehte er sie an und legte ihr sanft eine Hand aufs Haar, während er mit der anderen die kalten Finger ihrer Rechten umschloss und ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken strich. "Ich bin bei dir.", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

"Scot-ty ... ich ...", presste sie schwach hervor, musste aber innehalten, weil ihr die Luft wegblieb.

"Schhh. Nicht reden, spar dir deine Kräfte.", redete er ihr weiter gut zu, während es in seinem Inneren tobte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, alle Eindrücke und Ereignisse der letzten Minuten schienen darin Karussell zu fahren. Er machte sich für das hier verantwortlich,

gab sich die alleinige Schuld und fragte sich ständig was er tun würde, wenn er sie diesmal tatsächlich verlieren täte. Kurz flammte in ihm sogar ein unerwartetes Bedauern auf, darüber dass er nie den Mut aufgebracht hatte sie um ein Date zu bitten - für ein Abendessen oder auch nur eine Tasse Kaffee.

Lilly schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann nahm sie unter Anstrengung einen tiefen Atemzug. "Es ... geht mir gut. Ich ... bin nicht verletzt.", versicherte sie ihm mühevoll und hob nun zum Beweis ihre Hand von der _Wunde_.

Zaghaft klappte Scotty die eine Hälfte des offenstehenden Mantels zur Seite. Und tatsächlich war auf der weißen Bluse, die sie üblicherweise darunter trug, kein Blut zu sehen. Lediglich ein kreisrundes Einschussloch, etwa in Höhe ihrer Lunge. Um ganz sicher zu gehen öffnete er fahrig zwei der kleinen Knöpfe des Hemdes und schob den dünnen Stoff beiseite. Dort, wo sonst sicher ihre zarte helle Haut zum Vorschein gekommen wäre, sah er nun das feste Material einer kugelsicheren Weste und in dem durchschlagsicheren Kevlar, steckte, durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zusammengedrückt, das Projektil - nur wenige Zentimeter von den beiden lebenswichtigsten Organen entfernt.

"Gott sei Dank.", stieß er fassungslos glücklich hervor. Dabei verwandelte sich seine Stimme in ein heiseres Japsen, als ihn plötzlich eine Woge der Erleichterung überflutete und ihn mit sämtlichen einhergehenden Gefühlsregungen überspülte. "Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Lil."

"Tut mir leid.", erwiderte sie kleinlaut und eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und verschwand nach einem kurzen schnellen Abgang seitlich in ihrem blonden Haar.

Da erschien Nick abgehetzt wieder im Wohnzimmer. "Der Krankenwagen ist jeden Moment da. Wie geht's ihr?", rasselte er atemlos herunter und blickte besorgt über Scottys Schulter auf Lilly herab.

"Es geht ihr gut. Sie hat eine Sicherheitsweste getragen.", beruhigte Scotty seinen Kollegen und dieser atmete erleichtert auf.

"Das war verdammt clever von dir, Rush.", kommentierte der und grinste erfreut. Lilly bemühte sich ihrerseits um einen fröhlicheren Gesichtsausdruck, was ihr jedoch gründlich misslang. Der Schmerz in ihrem Brustkorb war noch immer unerträglich, so als schnüre ihr ein schwerer Gesteinsbrocken die Luft ab.

"Gut, kümmerst du dich um sie? Ich geb eben dem Boss Bescheid." Scotty nickte unwillkürlich und Vera verschwand wieder vor die Tür.

"Hilfst du mir hoch? Ich muss hier raus.", bat Lilly plötzlich und machte Anstalten sich aufzurichten. Schmerzvoll verzog sie bei der anstrengenden Bewegung das Gesicht.

"Hey, hey. Langsam.", bremste Scotty sie. Dann griff er kurzerhand unter ihrem zierlichen Körper durch und erhob sich mit ihr auf den Armen. Lilly protestierte nicht.

Im sicheren Griff trug er sie zum Ausgang - weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Von Weitem vernahm man bereits das schrille Quäken eines näherkommenden Martinshorns. Langsam marschierte er mit ihr durch den verwilderten Vorgarten. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals spüren, während ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er ging nach wie vor etwas stoßweise. Sie wirkte erschreckend dünn und zerbrechlich und tatsächlich hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie doch so leicht war.

Sie kamen gleichzeitig mit den beiden Rettungswagen vor dem Grundstück an. Der mitfahrende Sanitäter des ersten sprang umgehend heraus und eilte um den Transporter herum, um Scotty die Wagentüren aufzumachen, damit dieser Lilly drinnen auf die Trage legen konnte. Unmittelbar hinter ihm eilte ein zweites Team mit ihrem gesamten Ausrüstung Richtung Haus.

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig.", meinte Lilly nun bei dem Anblick der Gerätschaften im Inneren. Er vermutete, dass die Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Aufenthalt in einem solchen Fahrzeug sie noch immer quälten.

"Doch.", widersprach Scotty trotzdem vehement. "Ich will sicher gehen, dass es Herz und Lunge gut geht."

Behutsam setzte er sie auf der schmalen Bahre ab und musterte sie eindringlich.

"Du machst dir ja richtig Sorgen.", stellte sie überrascht fest.

"Natürlich mach ich mir die.", gab er entrüstet zurück. "Du bist schließlich meine Partnerin, Lil. Ich hab dich schon einmal fast verloren."

Lilly starrte ihn erstaunt an. Sie wollte darauf etwas erwidern, wusste allerdings nicht so recht was. Irgendetwas in Scottys Tonfall irritierte sie. Doch bevor sie eine Chance hatte, das Ganze genauer zu bestimmen, erschien der Rettungsarzt in der offenstehenden Tür des Transporters. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, wand sich Scotty von ihr ab und ließ sie auf der Trage zurück. Grübelnd blickte sie ihm nach und als er sich vor der Tür noch einmal nach ihr umwandte, streiften sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Blicke, ehe der Mediziner ihr die Sicht nahm und die Doppeltür hinter sich zu schlug.


	4. Chapter 4

Ungeduldig tigerte Scotty draußen vor dem Krankenwagen auf und ab. Zwar wusste er, dass Lilly nicht ernsthaft verletzt war und wohl lediglich ein schmerzhaftes Hämatom auf dem Brustkorb zurückbehalten würde, dennoch machte ihn diese Warterei fast wahnsinnig. Die Nachmittagssonne tauchte das ganze Szenario in ein trügerisch friedliches Licht und während Polizisten und Kriminologen geschäftig ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, versammelten sich immer mehr Schaulustige um den mittlerweile abgesperrten Tatort. Neugierig reckten sie ihre Hälse und deuteten immer wieder mit dem Finger auf das Haus und auf die beiden Rettungswagen, während sie aufgeregt den Neuankömmlingen schilderten was geschehen war. Ihre Mienen verdunkelten sich dabei zu einem angeekelten Ausdruck, wenn sie auf den Transporter mit dem verletzten Ben Mitchell deuteten und verwandelten sich dann in Mitleid, wenn sie den anderen benannten, in dem Lilly behandelt wurde.

Schließlich, nach schier unendlich langen Minuten öffnete der Arzt endlich eine Hälfte der doppelseitigen Tür und sprang aus dem Wagen.

Scotty hielt daraufhin abrupt in seiner Bewegung inne und sprach ihn an. "Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er gehetzt.

"Alles in Ordnung. Es geht ihr gut.", beruhigte ihn der Mediziner und Scotty atmete erleichtert aus. Dann lächelte der Mann und fügte zwinkernd hinzu: "Ein heißes Bad, ein Glas Wein und ein paar Tage Ruhe und sie ist wieder ganz die alte."

"Dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen.", gab Scotty, ebenfalls lächelnd, zurück. All seine Anspannung war mit einem Mal verflogen.

"Kann ich zu ihr?"

"Sicher. Sie muss nur noch warten bis die Infusion durchgelaufen ist, die ich ihr gegen die Schmerzen gegeben hab, dann können Sie sie mitnehmen."

"Danke, Doc." Scotty schüttelte dem Arzt die Hand und wand sich dann der halboffen stehenden Tür des Transporters zu.

Behände stieg er auf den Tritt und dann ins Innere. Lilly wartete bereits auf ihn. Als er auf sie zukam, schenkte sie ihm ein schwaches, aber dennoch erfreutes Lächeln, wenngleich es etwas ängstlich und verlegen wirkte, so als befürchte sie, nun die unausweichliche Standpauke zu erhalten. Doch Scotty hatte nicht vor sie zu Recht zu weisen, dafür hatte sie wahrlich genug durchgemacht. Er war sich sicher, dass sie so etwas Gefährliches und gleichzeitig Leichtsinniges nie wieder tun würde. Und falls doch irgendetwas darauf hindeuten sollte, dass sie erneut im Begriff war derartige Dummheiten zu begehen, würde er diesmal besser auf sie aufpassen, dass hatte er sich geschworen. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass er ihr dazu in Zukunft nicht mehr von der Seite weichen durfte, dann war das eben so. Zudem sah sie auch ohne Strafpredigt schon mitgenommen genug aus. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich bei ihrem Sturz aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und hingen ihr nun wild ins Gesicht. Sie wirkte blasser als gewöhnlich und unter ihren wunderschönen tiefgründigen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, die einen hohen Erschöpfungsgrad verkündeten. Auf ihrem linken Handrücken war, mit einem schmalen Pflaster, eine kleine Kanüle befestigt, von wo aus ein dünner durchsichtiger Schlauch zu einem viertelvollen Infusionsbeutel führte, der in einer Halterung unter der Decke hing und in dem sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand.

Scotty setzte sich ihr unmittelbar gegenüber, auf den kleinen herunterklappbaren Plastiksitz, den normalerweise der Arzt während der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus einnahm. Dann griff er zögernd nach ihrer freien Hand und umschloss ihre schlanken Finger mit den seinen. Dabei musterte er sie eindringlich, tastete mit seinen Augen jeden Zentimeter ihres hübschen Gesichts ab. Stillschweigend ließ sie es geschehen und genoss diesen intimen Augenblick zwischen ihnen. Die entstandene Stille war beinah greifbar.

"Tu so etwas nie wieder.", sagte er schließlich und obwohl er nur leise gesprochen hatte, lag darin eine Dringlichkeit, die sie leicht erschaudern ließ.

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist. Ich wäre es andersrum auch.", erwiderte sie niedergeschlagen und unweigerlich legte sich erneut ein wässriger Glanz über ihre Augen.

"Ich bin nicht wütend.", dementierte er bestimmt. "Und wenn doch, dann höchstens auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht bei dir war." Betrübt ließ er den Kopf hängen.

"Hey.", sagte sie sanft und zwang ihn so sie wieder anzusehen. "Selbst du kannst nicht verhindern, dass es je wieder zu einer solchen Situation kommt. Ich meine wir sind Cops, wir stehen doch quasi jeden Tag in der Schusslinie."

"Ich weiß.", seufzte Scotty, dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und blickte ihr fest in die Augen, ehe er hinzufügte: "Doch dein Herz wäre nicht das einzige gewesen, was dabei hätte verletzt werden können!"

Völlig perplex starrte Lilly ihn nun überrascht an. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine ..." Scotty zögerte kurz. "Wenn du mir schon _meines_ stiehlst, solltest du etwas umsichtiger damit umgehen."

Lilly lächelte daraufhin. "Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich so etwas Kostbares mit mir herumtrage, wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen."

"Und wäre ich so mutig wie du, hätte ich dir sicher schon früher davon erzählt.", erwiderte er ihr Lächeln, erleichtert darüber, dass es endlich raus war.

"Das nennst du mutig? Ohne Begleitschutz zu einem dreifachen Mörder zu fahren? Nein Scotty, dass was du hier gerade tust erfordert weitaus mehr Mut.", widersprach sie energisch. "Immerhin besteht die Gefahr einer Zurückweisung und die würde weitaus größere Schmerzen anrichten, als es eine Pistolenkugel je könnte."

"Hast du etwa vor mich zurückzuweisen?", fragte er gespielt locker, doch er war sich sicher, dass der sorgenvolle Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht seine wahren Gefühle verriet. Ungeduldig versuchte er in ihren Augen die Antwort abzulesen.

"Nein.", sagte sie liebevoll. "Eine Dummheit am Tag reicht."

Scotty grinste sie erfreut an und sein Herz machte prompt einen so gigantischen Sprung, dass er unweigerlich annehmen musste, dass es in der gesamten Nachbarschaft zu hören gewesen war.

"Gut. Ich werde schnell Nick Bescheid geben, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dann bring ich dich nach Hause und sorge dafür, dass du bekommst was dir der Arzt verordnet hat." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ließ dabei ihre Hand los, die er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte.

"Du meinst viel Ruhe?" Neugierig sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Das auch.", gab er geheimnisvoll zurück.

"Glaub nicht, ich hab euer Gespräch vorhin nicht gehört."

Scotty feixte, dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss aufs Haar, ehe er sich abwandte und den Krankenwagen kurz verließ.

**Ende**


End file.
